Thaddeus Rever
Name: 'Thaddeus Rever '''Species: 'Canonic Human '''Home System: None (Jaunter) Faction: '''Canonic Union '''Lifetime: 3542 - ?? Ever a delinquent, Thaddeus Rever is a junior addition to the Union 25th Eagle Squad to return a favor paid by captian Lemuel. Cited for insubordination and several breaches of protocol, Rever is viewed as a menace better kept under watch than free to roam unchecked. History Born on a colonist ship launched to populate undiscovered habitable planets, Thaddeus grew as an adventurous boy yearning to learn of the wondrous planets his parents would tell him about as bedtime stories. As an only child and the only kid of his age upon the ship, he rarely had the chance to interact with others and thus spent most of his time delving around the ship's corridors and access ducts, much to his parents' dismay. Hoping to deter him of this dangerous hobby, they showed him hardware brought back for extensive maintenance, thinking it might spark some interest in engineering, and it worked...to an extent. Rather than frequently being found near a fusion reactor by the ship's mechanics, he began working on various items brought back by his parents, even entrusted to repair some of the simpler mechanisms. Not long after, Thaddeus was introduced to the interfaces of the ships logistical archives, accessible to all workers on board. His rapidly developing skills made his parents proud and certain of they'd done the right thing, but unknown to them Thaddeus had found his own agenda. Thanks to his parents tutelage it, didn't take him long to successfully hack into the security cameras overseeing the military quarters and few months later, make his first bypass into a restricted area. Before, all he could do was ponder what was behind all those sealed doors, even made up stories to himself that mutants and monsters lurked on the other side - that had to be the reason for why they were sealed. Now it would no longer be a secret to him. He finally had the tools to go beyond what was accessible to him in the past. And he did not waste any time. Ever too sly to be caught, Thaddeus uncovered many secrets; some more important than others. For instance that the medical bay had encountered alien lifeforms from planet Cata of the Tarandi system which was deemed "poorly suited for colonization", when the first scout party lost 3 men during a routine search. He learned that the rumors of 2nd officer Cordell's interrogation room for naughty children, were true. He also learned that the room was actually the officer's own private stockade for whenever he had a sweet tooth. Even that his parents couldn't keep their work professional all the time, which was expected by all workers on board, for maximum efficiency. In the end, only the Captain's quarters remained untouched and due to the string of successful break-ins, Thaddeus wasn't the least bit discouraged by the thought of breaking the last barrier which held secrets to him. Memorizing the guards' shifts and the camera blind spots, he set out to try his skills when the security was most vulnerable. Thanks to the maintenance ducts, he managed to avoid the cameras and a false fire alarm in the medical bay nearby he had gotten the few guards at the front door rushing to the sector, and he had clear passage to his final challange. Sure of himself, he manged to overcome the challenge with apparent ease. quickly covering his tracks before entering. He whipped out his parents laptop and plugged himself into the captain's terminal. The contents were a treasure trove of data. Young Thaddeus found it so exciting that he lapsed in his focus and tripped a redundant firewall protocol without noticing. Before he was caught however, he managed to tap into the onboard Union military archive, learning of the AI unit: MINA. This name would forever stay in his memory. Before he could make an escape, Thaddeus was detained and the laptop destroyed to ensure that no one else would know what was unraveled. Too young to be tried as an adult for his crime and too dangerous to be left free to roam the ship, the captain weighted his options carefully. The kid had shown conciderable talent for his age, and the thought channeling it toward the right cause was pleasing. The captain made a deal with Thaddeus and promised him a full pardon for his actions - if he agreed to be enlisted into the Union military academy to hone his skills and learn discipline in the process. Thinking of the alternatives, Thaddeus accepted the proposal and departed the colony ship shortly after saying farewell to his parents. Present Day Error // Data Incomplete Affiliations *Josiah Steier *Nasrin Khorshed *Primrose Eberhart Appearences *Thaddeus Rever is a member of the Union 25th Eagle Squad.